Welcome to Oh My Disney!
by Byrdhouse Fanfics
Summary: Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun get invited to the Internet by Vanellope! Her friends at Oh My Disney is getting a new addition and asked her to come along. And bring her friends too. Let's see their reaction. (Quick one-shot based on Fox's purchase by Disney)


Vanellope has just messaged Ralph to come to the Internet and visit her after the arcade closes, and bring Felix and Calhoun too. Apparently, there was something exciting that she wanted to show them. Felix and Calhoun were going to the Internet for the first time, so they did not know what to expect.

"Okay guys, so the gateway to the Internet is right there. Come on!" Ralph directed the two towards a platform that opened a tunnel the minute each of the people stepped on it. And with that, the trio was on their way!

* * *

Felix and Calhoun's reaction to entering the Internet for the first time was like Ralph's: seeing a spiraling cityscape filled with tons of icons was nothing like in the arcade.

"You like it?"

"Oh my lamb. I can see why Vanellope likes this place so much!"

"Agreed, Felix."

"So we're supposed to meet Vanellope in _Slaughter Race_. Follow me."

Ralph directed the two to KnowsMore, who was still helping people with their searches.

"I found about 589 million results for 'where do babies come from'. Your welcome…" He got no respect as the NetUser rocketed away. Then he noticed the trio walking up to him.

"Oh, hello Ralph! And two others. You seem to be new here, so let me help you out. What can I help you find today?'

"Sla-"

"'Slade'? 'Slapped cheek'? 'Slate'?"

"Slaughter Race." He pressed the search button and…

"I found 15.7 million results but this may be the one you are looking for. Seeing Vanellope again?"

"Yeah, she apparently wants to show us something."

"Ah, well have fun!"

"Thanks!"

* * *

The trio was seated and sent away to Vanellope's home. When they reached the giant statue that acted as a portal to the game, they saw Vanellope sitting outside, waiting.

"Ralph! Felix! Calhoun!"

"Vanellope!" The quartet engaged in a group hug before parting. "How you been buddy?"

"Great! _Slaughter Race_ is supposed to be getting an upgrade right now, so it's down for maintenance. Felix, Calhoun, how's life back at the arcade? I heard you managed to take care of the other racers!"

"Well, it was difficult at first, but you get used to it after a while. So what did you want to show us?"

"Oh, yeah, so Ralph, this is actually how I found out that I wanted to stay here, so please don't get uncomfortable."

"Don't worry, I put all that behind me!"

"Okay, good." She pulled out her phone and told someone they were ready. A couple of seconds later came the Internet Browser, piloted by Yesss, who was wearing a Disney-tourist outfit.

"Hey, Vanellope! Ralph! Good to see you again!"

"Hi, Yesss! So you ready?"

"You know it!"

Everyone got into the browser and after a brief introduction to Felix and Calhoun, Yesss announced their destination.

* * *

"Welcome to Oh My Disney!" The browser approached a large castle with the website's name. As they landed and headed inside, they immediately noticed how big it is. Almost like a convention center, as it has all of the Disney brands it owns, as well as one section that was to be unveiled soon.

"So what exactly is this 'Disney'?"

"Well, it would take a while considering the company's history." Tiana and Ariel came up to them, wearing their casual outfits.

"Snow White! Ariel!" Vanellope went to hug them, which was returned.

"Did you find your special song?"

"Yeah! I even stared at some water!"

"See? Important water!"

"So what's that one section covered in a tarp?"

"Oh, Disney is completing the acquisition of another company. At 12:02, it's going to be unveiled. Speaking of which, it's almost time. Come on!" As they went over, more princesses arrived, resulting in a meet-and-greet for Felix and Calhoun. For Calhoun, they were odd, but lovable, since she came from a game presumably taking place in a dystopian future. To see women like them is pretty much new.

"Hey, it's midnight! Two minutes!" Cinderella shouted the time as it gets closer and closer and closer to the time. And when 12:02 was reached, the tarp unveiled…

"'20th Century Fox'? Oh, that's new." Then some of the properties came out.

"Hi. I'm Homer Simpson. The main thing you need to know: I love donuts!"

"Oh, come on! That's not your only personality, Homie! My name's Marge! The TV mom who's hair is large!"

"Name's Bart Simpson. The rebel of the group."

"I'm Lisa Simpson. Hey, I had an encounter with princesses before!"

Maggie Simpson doesn't talk (to their knowledge).

"So… you're the Simpsons?"

"Yeah. Our show is currently one of the longest running ever!"

"Oh, come on. Everyone knows your show has gone downhill!" Peter Griffin and his family came out.

"Doesn't matter. We came first!"

"Whatever."

The X-Men were next to come out.

"Well, time to prepare for the inevitable inclusion to the Marvel Cinematic Universe." Ralph was incredulous to see the various new properties.

"This could literally not get any weirder." Then out comes Deadpool, who's wearing a Mickey hat.

"It _can_ get weirder! Now I normally have guns and swords with me, but you know, this is Disney. I have to keep them inside of Fox. Or Marvel."

And more franchises were introduced while inside Fox, as the quartet walked inside and got a glimpse of more franchises, films, and TV shows such as Ice Age, Rio, Peanuts, Bob's Burgers, and It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia.

"Wow, I guess Disney is the most powerful company in the world right now."

"You are right." Mickey Mouse walked up to them. "My name's Mickey Mouse! Pleasure to meet you all! I see you are taking a look at our newest addition."

"Yup. I'm starting to wonder about the future of your company though. Now that it's gotten this big."

"Well, we got other surprises throughout the year so stay tuned!" Everyone then enjoyed their day at Oh My Disney, having fun with their new friends and additions to the Disney family.

* * *

**AU: So I wanted to do a quick oneshot about Disney's acquisition of Fox from this morning. Also, I genuinely think that Disney is the most powerful company in the world right now. Like this story? Check out my other ones!**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


End file.
